Beginnings
by sweetcolumbine
Summary: Ennis and Jack's thoughts about each other and what happens on first meeting.


Beginnings:

Rated M

Annie Proulx's story characters and influenced by BBM the film.

Ennis's P.O.V

Ennis had arrived early morning – in fact had left his brother's house before dawn. At nearly noon he was still standing against Aguirre's office - hungry, tired, anxious, the light too bright. He had only the call of the wind across the open grassland to keep him company, once the rattle of a freight train.

Then, out of nowhere came the noise of a vehicle back firing, followed shortly by the swerve of an old truck which pulled up, gave a final cough then died. A lean figure jumped out gracefully and kicked the truck's side.

Ennis glanced quickly and got the impression of blue denim, dark hair and hat, long legs, a boy about his own age. The boy turned and seeing Ennis came towards him. Ennis retreated into his shell, tipping his hat over his eyes. The boy got his meaning. With an odd glance the boy stopped and turned, went to the side of the truck and after some consideration gracefully draped himself against it. He stared boldly at Ennis to Ennis's great dismay, and an inwardly flustered Ennis only stared at the ground.

Ennis had thought he was the only one up for the job and took the boy's stare as antagonistic: namely he was a rival for the job. Still, Ennis thought he had never seen anyone like this, 'beautiful' came to mind, but he quickly stopped the thought.

Because of things witnessed as a child and also because his older brother had often mistaken him for a punch bag, Ennis distrusted boys and men, they meant only one thing to him – DANGER – to be kept at arms' length.

Soon the boy, seemingly indifferent to him now, began shaving and preening, using the truck's wing mirror to do this, but Ennis felt himself observed. Again the boy stared at him when Aguirre arrived, making an anxious moment even worse.

Later after Aguirre had hired them, showing them no respect, making it clear he was doing them a favour employing them, they were told they were to leave for Brokeback in the morning.

The boy introduced himself, shook his hand saying,' nice to know you' which confused Ennis – if the stare hadn't been aggression, then what had it been? Jack Twist, his name was, and he offered his truck to sleep in overnight. First he led the way to a bar along the road in Signal, treating Ennis to beer and smokes.

Against his wishes, but because there was no-one else around now, Ennis found his eyes drawn to the neat figure leading the way….the flowing walk, tight jeans, the perfect shape of him. All these things mesmerized Ennis.

In the bar Jack's voice was warm and playful as they drank, his eyes blue as the sky, heavy lidded and fringed with thick dark lashes. Inwardly Ennis flustered, didn't know what to think, kept his eyes mostly on the beer bottle in front of him. He wondered how such a creature could be interested in him, drawing him out, warming him, and relaxing him a bit. Jack seemed really glad to know him.

That night in the truck, Ennis still awake behind not quite closed eyes was aware by the light of the moon that Jack continued to stare at him as he had at first meeting. That fact thrilled Ennis – what did all this mean?

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack was surprised to find someone at Aguirre's already. His first thought was an exuberant ' hello cowboy!' but next noticing the stray blonde curls, fair complexion made golden by the sun, the darting lovely eyes, changed the thought to 'angel.' He was glad to see someone of his own age and not the grizzly old-timer who had been here last summer.

He took a step forward but the handsome boy seemed to close in on himself, lowering his head and hiding under his hat. Jack stopped, realising he would have to be cautious with this one.

Jack knew all about his own sexual leanings, but had only got as far as flirting and once been kissed and explored by an older man, another bull rider, Jack trembling in ecstasy beneath his hands. He knew his instant attraction towards this boy for what it was.

The next thing Jack remembered was the voice, rumbling, warm, but as though his mouth and lips hardly owned it, opening just as much as they needed to, as though he was scared to talk.

Later in the bar Jack was all sympathy for Ennis when he found he had been orphaned in such a terrible way, raised by his brother and sister – hell he hated his old man but still had one, he loved his momma. He wanted to put his arms around Ennis for Jack was a good boy, but the bartender who had heard rumours about Jack kept a steady eye on them. Still Jack's heart leapt at the thought of spending the summer with Ennis.

The last beers were spun out until the bartender practically turned them out, standing at the door to make sure they couldn't come back.

That night they slept in the truck bed – under the moon Jack watched the handsome boy sleeping, aware that he was falling but unaware that Ennis regarded him from under dark gold lashes and was not in fact asleep.


End file.
